


Sarada

by Goldfishlover73



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfishlover73/pseuds/Goldfishlover73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles centered around Kakashi and Sakura after Sarada is born.<br/>An AU, if you will</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sakura pushed back her tears. She counted to three in her head and her chest contracted as she sang a strained mindless tune to her screaming baby. Who had been screaming for two hours.

She didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t hungry, she didn’t need changing, she obviously wasn’t tired and when Sakura tried to love her, tried to play with her, she wanted nothing of it.

She just wanted to scream.

Which made Sakura want to scream. To cry. But she wouldn’t cry. No. She promised herself she wouldn’t cry, she wouldn’t show her daughter the weakness she felt.

She would hide her failure as much as she could, for as long as she could.

She started spinning, bouncing the baby probably a little to harshly, but she  _just didn’t know!_

“Sara-chan, Sara-chan!” Sakura tried to make in a sing-song voice. “Please stop! Shh-Shh. No need-”

She almost screamed as her baby was plucked from her hands.

She hadn’t heard the door open, she hadn’t felt anyone walk in, and now she heard nothing but small cooing and a small gurgling sound.

_Silence._

Tears were streaming down Sakura’s face as her ears still anticipated the scream. She looked, slightly dazed, to the intruder.

Her eyes widened. “Kakashi-sensei…” Kakashi-sensei, in full Hokage regalia was standing in her living room, holding her baby, his finger in the baby’s mouth. Sarada had grasped his finger with her tiny hands and moved around in her mouth, gnawing on it, smiling brightly up at him.

“She’s starting to teethe.” Kakashi-sensei said softly, or maybe in a regular voice and Sakura’s ears were still sensitive. Fingers are hard, but a bit soft.” He gave her his signature cheeky grin. “A tip from Kurenai.”

Sarada gurgled her approval.

Sakura leaned against the wall, letting out a small, low laugh. Running her fingers through her hair, she watched as, instead of bouncing, Kakashi-sensei waltzed Sarada around the room, humming softly to her.

It was the first time in two months that Sakura felt her world had finally slowed. She kept telling herself that after he-after  _everything_  that she could do this. She could raise her little baby. But looking at Kakashi-sensei…

Sarada’s eyes were closed, her hands still grasping her sensei’s finger, but it lacked the energy from a few seconds ago. She started snoring softly. Kakashi-sensei slowly retracted his finger, carefully placing Sarada’s hand up to her mouth. He kissed her softly before turning back to Sakura. “My hands were clean, I promise.”

 _Maybe I_ can _do this._ She smiled,wiping her eyes. “Thanks.” She whispered. She hesitated taking the baby back. She seemed so comfortable in Sensei’s arms. And he really didn’t seem to mind. He was gazing fondly at Sarada.

“Something to drink?”

He smiled. “That would be great.”


	2. Quick Thinking

She had been yelling at him for some reason.

He wasn’t doing his job…Slacking off…Sleeping?

No. He had been working and she left to greet some guest. She brought the guest to his office and he was gone. All the papers he was supposed to have signed and sorted and  _put away_  still scattered over his desk, the top sheets fluttered about like they were caught in a small puff of wind. After profusly apologising to the diplomats from Iron, he sent her on a wild goose chase across the village, only to find him in  _her_ home with _her_  daughter. Sitting on the floor, playing with dolls, still in his Hokage robes.

Using her as a small, adorable little shield from her wrath.

She looked at him with malice she saved for the truly despicable.

She sent her baby to her room.

Sarada slowly, drooping her shoulders, sludged out of the room. Turning at the door, looking at  _him_  sadly. “Will you come and play with me again? I’m always so happy when you come.”

“Buttering him up will not save him. Go. To. Your. Room.”

She was gone in a flash. Her door opening, and clicking shut.

He wasn’t to his feet before she was on him, seething in quick whispers, about all the responsibilities he was trying to get out of. That he was  _Hokage_  and he  _could_ not use her daughter against her.

He was slumping, hand behind his neck, shrinking into the wall as she poked him, naming off all the things he wasn’t doing at the moment, including possibly starting a war.

He opened his mouth, but she gripped the front of his robes, pulling him into her, jerking him straight.

And then…nothing.

She supposed that he wasn’t even stupid enough to start this. But maybe he was clever enough to think that, with her worked up, blood pulsing, her wanting to throttle him into the ground-

Kissing her was the only option.

Or maybe she started the kiss, but when his fingers found her hips, fingers roughly moving up to her waist, her ribs, to her back, pulling her in-

She supposed it didn’t really matter, really.

She bit his lip as she roughly shoved him against the wall, making him grunt.

She was on fire.

She pawed at his robes, groaning at their vastness. His left hand left a cold trail as he pulled it out from under her shirt and ripped at his mask, pulling it down and giving her the first proper kiss she’d had in  _years_. Her knees almost buckled as he pulled her against him, propping his leg between her legs, making her quiver.

There was a small gasp that doused her in ice water.

She half-jumped, was half shoved to the other side of the room as her eyes shot to the door frame.

Shining, wide onyx eyes peered in the room. Sakura shoved her rumpled shirt down as she looked from the child to Kakashi, who was flat against the wall, his hands pinned next to his ears by some invisible field.

Sarada caught her mother’s eye and dashed away.

Sakura felt her heart hammering in her chest as a door slammed shut and Sakura was left in the room with Kakashi gaping at her.

Pushing the embarrassment down, she smoothed her shirt down, lip curling as she watched Kakashi’s eyes follow her hands.

She ignored the churning in her stomach. She ignored how attractive he really was without his mask.

She ignored the desire to bring that quickly fading flush on his face back to full force.

She instead stormed out of the room, pausing at the door, and jabbing a finger in his direction.

“Look what you’ve done now!”

She went to her daughters room, slamming the door behind her before he could ask ‘What, exactly.’

She need some time to think up that one.


	3. Coming Home

It wasn’t until Sasuke showed up (at dinner while they were eating) that Kakashi understood that his perfect little life was shattered. He should have known it would come. Whenever he got somewhat happy in his life, something terrible happened. It was usually someone dying. But this time it was someone  _not_  being dead.

It meant that Naruto would become Hokage. Not that Kakashi particularly liked being Hokage, it meant he’d have to find a new place to…ah, sleep…And the dogs had gotten pretty comfortable with their reign in the tower.

It also meant finding something else to do. As much as he loved his beloved stories, he couldn’t just read those all day. Plus he was getting a bit old to live the life of a Shinobi. Besides, there would be…he had…ah, eh…people waiting for him?

It meant he’d have to find a new place to live because Sasuke probably wouldn’t want him sharing a bed with his wife anymore.

III

Kakashi had wanted to move back into his old apartment, but alas, there was someone living there. Three people actually. A family.

It made him a little sad. He hated trying to find a new place. It had new-old smells. He moved in with Kurenai since living/killing Gai wasn’t an option.

She needed someone after all. Her house seemed to get a bit bigger now her little (Mirai) one was a genin now, off having adventures with cats and gardens.

It gave them both someone to talk to as they experience the ‘empty nest syndrome.’

III

Kakashi was walking his dogs one night (well, walking  _with them_ ) with Kurenai and the to-be-maybe-hopefully-not-almost-chuunin when his dogs, and him, and Kurenai, and the still-too-young-to-be-a-chuunin missed the fist that slammed into Kakashi’s face, sending him falling backwards.

His dogs were loyal, but smart, only growling and yapping at the Sharingan-Rinnegan man as he heaved anger.

“Stay the  _fuck_  away from my family!” He hissed, cracking his knuckles before stalking off.

Kakashi had only gone to the hospital to show a good example to Mirai. It wasn’t to see Sakura.

III

Gai was now a physical education instructor at the academy (Kakashi’s doing-a much easier way to weed the not passionate students out) so it was only natural he’d end up there from time to time, helping out and what not.

Gai was the only person who was allowed to ask about his domestic life. He assumed Gai was the only one who truly understood it. Five months in and he was starting to settle in. Mirai was finally dropping the whole ‘sama’ business. Though, in Kakashi’s opinion, ‘jii’ was a little much too.

There was a squeal that would have broken glass, and one that melted Kakashi’s heart as he and Gai turned from their light sparring to see a bundle of red, blue, and white come running towards, them, tripping slightly before launching herself at Kakashi’s shins.

“Kaka-tou! I’ve missed you!”

Kakashi’s heart was going from warm and fuzzy to icy and dark like the churning of a cyclone.

He patted Sarada’s head as she nuzzled his knees. He looked back to Gai. “That explains a lot.”

He stopped coming by the academy.

III

Kakashi caught Sakura outside the hospital.

“Yo.” She froze. He was sitting on the bench at the entrance to the hospital. He stood, looking around nervously, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He saw she noticed them before he tucked them behind him. “Ah…Mirai…” He pointed towards the building.

Sakura smiled. “She’s going to be alright. It’s only a broken arm.”

Kakashi’s shoulders sagged as he sighed. “Good.”

They stood in an awkward silence.

“Hows…”

“Sara-chan is doing great.” She smiled. “Really great.” She looked at her shoes. “They think she has potential to graduate early. Not-not now” She waved her hand in front of her face, looking at everything but his covered face. “But-but in a couple years.” She didn’t know why she kept nodding. “Sasuke-kun thinks that’s…good.”

“How’s that going? Him?”

She wanted to scream. “Fine, great, fine…fine.” She kept  _nodding_! Why?! She scratched behind her ear. “Happy.”

It sounded more like a question.

Silence.

“…Well, you should…you should go.” She glimpsed at his face-solid, no emotion. “She’ll love the flowers.” She watched Kakashi bring the flowers up from behind his back, resting the small bundle. around his mid section.

She watched his hands pluck two flowers out, handing them over. She looked up to him, shakily taking the proffered flowers. Their fingers brushed and she thought she’d be sick. His face said nothing but his eyes were like pools of regret.

“One’s for-”

“Yeah.” She was nodding again. “Yeah.”

He hadn’t retracted his hand, or maybe her pinkie around his forefinger was keeping it there.

“I’m sorry I didn’t -”

“You did what was best.” She lied. She knew it was a lie, he knew it was a lie. “It’s what Sarada needs. Him. To teach her-”

“Yeah.”

She didn’t let go. He didn’t pull away.

“I have to go.” She whispered.

She watched his feet move closer to hers. “Me too.” He whispered as her lips brushed against his.

Like the first time, it was in front of the hospital. Like the first time, he pulled his mask down to open himself up to her, pulling her close (but not enough to crush the flowers).

But unlike the first time, it had to end. She pulled back slowly and he followed, giving her small open mouth kisses. She pushed him away lightly, with two fingers and he complied.

She stole two before she fell back on her heels.

“Good-bye.” She whispered, gently cradling her flowers to her chest. She dropped his hand.

“Bye, Sakura.” She turned, walking away.

She heard the doors open and close as he walked into the hospital.


	4. Tou-chan

“Papa’s home.” Sara-chan said solemnly.

“Yup.” She and Kakashi sat at a park bench, eating ice cream while mommy ‘sorted things out.’

She kicked her feet as she slowly ate her ice cream.

“Lot’s gonna change?” She looked up to Kakashi.

“Yup.”

She looked down to her ice cream. “You’re gonna have to move out.”

He was quite for a moment. “Yup.”

“Do you need me to help find you a new place?” He eyed her skeptically. “You’d have to skip school.”

She shrugged. “I’ll tell mommy I’m sick.”

He shook his head. “She’s a doctor. You have to do better than that.”

She watched her feet for a moment. “ _Real_  sick.”

He smiled under his mask-something she was only able to do. “That might work.”

She smiled, nodding to herself. She took a bite out of her cone. “No more dinners together?”

“We can still have dinners together. Just not at ho-your home.”

“At your new place?”

He frowned. But not a sad frown-his thinking frown. “Maybe.”

She nodded. “It’ll have to have a big kitchen.” He looked at her seriously. “Lots of places for cookies.”

He nodded in agreement.

She heard her mother calling her. She didn’t move, carefully finishing her ice cream. She licked her fingers.

“There is one thing that’s not going to change.” She said as Kakashi grabbed her chin gently, pulling a hankie out and wiping her face. She pushed him away. “You’re still-and  _will always_  be- Kaka-tou.” She grabbed his face. His eyes were super wide, like a kitten that would run away. He wouldn’t run with her holding him. “Always.”

Her mother called her name again. She let go of his face, slowly climbing off the bench.

She eyed him. “Tomorrow, we’ll meet here.” He nodded slowly. “Ten a.m.  _Sharp_.” She waggled her finger. “Don’t. Be. Late.”

He never was.


	5. Tree

There was a tree in front of Sakura Uchiha's house. It was a large tree, thanks to Yamato that brought shade to the small porch. It had a giant, sturdy branch that protruded off the side, a trick, he was certain, thanks again to Yamato. Shortly after Sarada Uchiha was able to walk (and really balance) Kakashi put up a swing. Well...told Yamato to do it.

It was a nice tree that had more strong branches. One particular one that Kakashi deemed suitable as a perch. It was where he went to ponder life's big questions (hide from Shikamaru and other Hokage responsibilities). Even in the winter the leaves were lush (he was easily hidden) and it was high enough he could dangle his legs freely (And Sakura couldn't reach him with her mop).

Yes, it was a wonderful tree.

III

“Why are you always up there?” Sarada had asked from her swing. It was late afternoon, the sun slowly starting to descend behind the houses and trees. The cicadas were buzzing loudly around them. Sarada was standing on the seat, peering up at him curiously. Sakura would have a heart attach seeing her little Sarada in the seat like that. But she wasn't home.

He shrugged. “I'm afraid of heights.”

She giggled. She cupped her mouth, but then let out a yelp as she almost lost her balance.

Kakashi would never admit that he almost dropped his book at the sound, or his heart. She quickly reset her balance and started to giggle again. “If you're scared why are you always up there?!”

“You see...” He sighed, looking up at the leaved. “I've been trapped here for five years.”

“No you haven't!” She shrieked, giggling.

“You're only four.”

“But you weren't up there yesterday!” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Of course I was. I was simply invisible.”

She slowly rocked the swing, looking down at her feet. “I've seen momma bring you food.” She looked up at him. “You're the one she buys those icky purple things for.”

“Eggplants are the gods gift to mankind. Do not disrespect.” He said, looking back down at his book.

She giggled. “You're so weird Kaka-jii.”

“Hmmm...” He said softly.

After a few minutes there was a loud _plock_ as Sarada jumped down into sitting position, rocking back and forth. Twenty-two seconds later Sakura came around the corner, a bag full of groceries in her hand. She called out to her daughter.

“When she invites you in, you can say yes.” Sarada said softly. Kakashi looked down at her and she was staring at her feet. “The inside of the house isn't scary.”

“And when you get back from the academy you don't go in.”

She looked up at her mother. “It's just lonely.” She broke out in a grin, hoping out of her swing and rushing towards her mother. Kakashi returned to his book.

Kakashi couldn't agree with her more.

III

Kakashi watched from behind his book from his perch in the tree as Shin Noburu knocked nervously on the front door. Shin Noburu was a sixteen year old Chuunin that graduated from the academy a year before Sarada. He was lanky and awkward (some Kakashi was sure he'd never grow out of) with menial talent and hair that wouldn't calmly sit still. He wore a pair of navy pants and a light blue shirt that made his eyes look almost yellow instead of their normal green color.

Boy couldn't even dress himself.

The door opened three minutes later to Sakura, wiping her hands on her small apron she wore while cooking. Her smile was bright and welcoming as the boy nervously shifted his weight, scratching the back of his head. He looked down uncertainly at the flowers in his hand before holding them out to Sakura. She smiled warmly, placing her hands on his, pushing the flowers back into his hands.

“Don't be nervous Shin-kun.” Sakura said warmly, ushering him him.

Kakashi huffed, readjusting himself behind his book.

Twelve minutes and seventeen long seconds later, 'Shin-kun' and little Sarada came out of the house. She was wearing a simple white button down shirt that sat over her slightly above the knee pleated skirt. Her long hair fell freely down her back. Her left bare arms were looped in that bastard's right.

Kakashi's scowl could not hide behind his mask.

They walked cautiously past the tree, Sarada's eyes flickering up to his hiding spot within the leaves before snuggling into him, laughing.

Kakashi gawked.

“You're not following them, you understand me?” Sakura said from the base of the tree, not looking up.

“You let her leave the house dressed like that.” He said in disbelief.

“She's in a white skirt and a skirt?”

“You should be ashamed.” He moped. “Her skirt should be much longer.”

Kakashi could _hear_ Sakura roll her eyes. “Kakashi what she wears on a normal day is more revealing than that.”

“It's context.” He looked down at her. “She's not going to smash anyone's face in wearing those stilettos.”

“Her boots have a higher heel than those.” Sakura looked up to him, her hands on her hips. With her long hair pulled back in a low pony tail, she looked eerily like Tsunade. “She's fifteen. This is what fifteen year olds do.”

“I didn't.”

“You weren't normal.”

“ _You_ didn't.”

“I was in a _war_.”

Kakashi sulked, pulling his legs closer.

Sakura sighed loudly. “Listen, I'm making roasted tomatoes and eggplants.” He leered down at her.

“Are you bribing me?”

She rolled her eyes. “Well to be honest, I'm not the biggest fan of egg plant.”

He looked at her then back at where the two children walked turned the corner. Part of him demanded that he follow them. The other _really_ liked Sakura's roasted tomatoes and eggplants.

“Come on. You can kill him _after_ he breaks her heart.” She held up a hand, gesturing him down.

He slowly edged out of the tree.

She pointed at the swing. “Sit!” She barked. He eyed the seat warily. It had been years since the simple swing swung from this branch. It was a bench swing now. One that the Uchiha girls used fairly regularly. Swinging, laughing, giggling, talking about female things (Kakashi can't bother to listen from all the way up on his perch).

Sakura had already went into the house, the door wide open. He supposed he could have followed her, but it just seemed...wrong. After everything that happened between her and Sasuke (and all that didn't-he blamed himself for some of it) he felt it wasn't right to tread into _their_ space. She came back shortly with two plates in her hands and canned lemonades in her apron pockets. “You're not sitting.” She said.

He quickly obliged.

III

And thus a tradition was born.

III

Kakashi watched the empty street from his perch in his tree. Crickets chirped and bull frogs croaked sweet melodies into the night.

He stared back down at his book, trying not to think.

Because it was 9:39. Sarada should have been home nine minutes ago. His mind reeled of the three thousand seven hundred and twelve things that could have happened to her. And the four things that could have _actually_ happened to her.

But, in Kakashi's defense, space pirates could be a real issue.

He was about to slip his book into his pocket when he hear sniffling, smelled salt and his heart dropped as he saw little Sarada rounding the corner, her little bag (he refused to call it a purse-she was only sixteen) dragging the ground behind her.

She slowly sludged along, wiping her red and blotchy face.

Kakashi buried his nose in his book.

The usual trek from the corner to the Uchiha (Haruno, really) homestead usually took one hundred and ninety-six seconds. Sarada had barely made it to the tree by second two hundred and fifty five. She looked hard at the front door before moving to the tree, leaning heavily against it.

“Stupid boys.” She sniffled, taking deep breathes. She leaned her head against the tree, tilting it up high. “Stupid fucking boys.”

Kakashi bit his lip-now was not the time to comment on her cursing.

Kakashi was torn between wanting to tear this boy-this _Shin_ to shreds or jump down from the tree and hold her close, rock her, comfort her and reinforce the idea that yes, boys (especially older boys-particularly Naruto's boy) were stupid and she should never have anything to do with them.

“I'm doomed to be like mom, aren't I.” If he wasn't certain his chakra was masked, he would have answered her. “Having her heart stomped on by shitty men...” She looked down at her feet, hiccuping as fresh salty tears erupted from her eyes. Kakashi peered down from his branch, watching as the little droplets hit the dry ground. “Stupid Shin...”

Kakashi closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“ _And you_!” She screamed, almost causing Kakashi to fall out of the tree. He looked down to see her pointing an accusing finger at him. “And you just sit in that stupid tree! All the damn time!” She wiped her snotty face on her sweater. “You never come in despite mom always waiting!” She stamped her foot and ran her hands through her hair.

“Boys are! Are! Guh!” She shrieked. “ _So Stupid!_ ”

She stormed off towards the house, swinging the door open and storming inside.

Leaving the door open.

Sakura slowly peered out from the shadows within. She took some steps out, carefully closing the door behind her before moving towards the swing. As she slipped into the swing Kakashi slipped off his perch and into the seat next to her.

“I saw it coming, you know.” She whispered. She had a side pony tail that made her look years younger in her green plaid pajamas.

“He won't find anyone else nearly as perfect as her.” Kakashi mumbled.

Sakura let out a muffled laugh. Their shoulders touched briefly as they slowly swung back and forth. Kakashi was aware, just as aware as he had always been when she leaned against him, but this time it was different.

He wasn't sure what to do so he lightly leaned back.

“I never liked Shin.” She sighed.

“I can kill him.”

“I know you can.”

“I will-”

“Kakashi-”

“All she has to do is say.”

“I'm sure all she has to do is hint.”

“Think, really.”

Sakura laughed. “You should go talk to her.”

“I thought that was your job.”

“She'd probably rather talk to a guy. To convince her you're not all stupid.”

“I'm probably the stupidest one of all.” He murmured. He looked at the door.

“She wants _you_ to talk to her, Kakashi.”She placed her hand on his gently. “You're the closest thing she has to a father.”

Kakashi swallowed thickly. He'd never been in Sakura's house. It didn't seem right. All the implications...

She squeezed his hand.

He cleared his throat and stood, right before his hand slipped from hers, he gripped it tight, pulling her up after him. She followed, squeezing back as he opened the door and slipped in side.

The door shutting behind them.

 


	6. Baby Sitter

Kakashi slowly opened the front door, listening intently as he stepped into the small entry way. Slipping off his shoes, Kakashi applied a bit of Chakra to his feet so he could pad through the house quietly. Despite himself, he smiled. It was almost like an ANBU mission, where stealth was best used in a situation like this. It was a shame really.  
He pasted the empty living room, the vacant kitchen, rounding the corner to where the lonely bedrooms lay, using his senses to search for Sakura.  
She was hiding her chakra well, but she couldn't hide Sarada's.  
Kakashi stealthy moved towards the back door, silently sliding the door open, stepping out, and closing it. The Uchiha backyard (like the rest of the Uchiha home)was modest one. The home was carefully chosen by Sasuke for all the important reasons. It was on the far side of the village from the original Uchiha compound. It wasn't lavish, or extravagant from the outside, but the inside was decorated ornately. An almost reflection of the owner's personality. The backyard was fenced in, like the other houses around it with high privacy fences where the family could enjoy some tranquility.   
Sakura had said she loved how Sarada had lush grass to crawl through and Sakura wouldn't have to worry about her. She was currently giggling, rolling through the slightly tall grass.   
Sakura was facing her, sitting on the low sitting deck, her elbows on her knees, her chin on her knuckles.  
Kakashi mentally noted that she was wearing the same thing she wore yesterday at the Hokage tower. Where Sasuke announced his special mission.  
“Is there something you want Kakashi-sensei?” She murmured.  
Kakashi, despite her back to him, shrugged, his hands in his pocket. He didn't speak and she didn't turn around. They both watched (or Kakashi assumed Sakura was watching) Sarada play in the grass.  
After a few minutes, Kakashi took a few more silent steps towards her, sitting down next to her. His knees almost touched his chest. Again, he didn't speak. They both watched as Sarada crawled after a butterfly, pulled on grass, and used a ball to try to stand before falling on her butt, giggling.  
Kakashi felt Sakura lean against him, sighing heavily. “He's coming back.” She said.  
Kakashi's hands twitched slightly. “Yes. Of course.” Kakashi hoped he wasn't lying.  
III  
Kakashi looked up from his book over at the little girl who squealed loudly. She gave him a pout-a pout that she definitely got from Sakura, as she bounced up and down, clutching the sofa fabric for dear life.  
He looked around the empty room, listening to the empty house.  
“I'm sorry kid, I don't know what to tell you.” He said, raising his book back to his nose. “I don't know how to help you.” She let out a sniffle. “I just have to make sure you don't drink bleach or put her hands in sockets.” She let out a strangled cry. Kakashi heard her bouncing more.  
Kakashi rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine.” He tossed his book to opposite side of the couch, pulling his body into sitting position, he looked down to the smallest Uchiha. She held her hands out, wiggling her (not cute) chubby fingers at him. “I liked you better when you could only crawl.” Which wasn't true-he liked her better when she was immobile. It made his job as non-offical babysitter easier.  
Like he would for a stray dog, he gently held his hand out to her. Instead of sniffing it, she grasped the middle finger roughly. She squealed in what he assumed as delight and reached for his other hand, practically crawling up him. He gave her his other middle finger and she dropped back on her butt.  
He lunged forward so he could help balance her fall. She quickly recovered and pulled herself up again. She bounced again, holding his fingers tightly before turning her chubby legs to the left, heading towards open living room space.  
He cursed as he followed behind, his arms twisting as she sagged in his arms as she motored from one side of the living room to the next.  
As the pulled her back a bit, so she didn't plow into the wall, she looked back at him, beaming. She turned, straightening his arms as she walked towards him. He back pedaled as she gained confidence and stomped forward. She almost fell forward, but Kakashi held her a little higher, turning her slightly so she could keep going before he ran them into the opposite wall and the couch. Her smile was infectious.  
He almost cried out a few minutes later as she let go of his hands and took a few steps. She let out a cry and looked up at him, her mouth hanging open. He looked down at her, gaping. She looked down at her feet and giggled, bouncing up and down before taking another two steps.  
“Oop!” Kakashi said softly as she fell forward, crashing face first onto the ground. She shrieked and quickly pulled herself up, clutching his prooffered hands and the process started over again. Slowly she took more authoritative steps and didn't use his fingers for balance. After a while, she let go of his hands, but wouldn't move unless he was right at her heels (how she knew, he would never know). Slowly he started trailing farther and farther behind until she was two feet in front of him, motoring along (he still had to stop her once she got to a wall).  
Kakashi didn't know how much time flew past until he heard a gasp. He looked up as Sarada squealed, her tiny legs propelling her forward. She crashed into Sakura's legs, clutching them tightly. Sakura was looking down at her with tears in her eyes.  
She looked up at him, misty eyed as she bent down to pick up her daughter. Sarada whined, pushing her away. He flushed as she quickly back to Sarada. “You might not be able to hold her again now that she had this new unholy power of walking.”  
She smiled up at him. “Thank you.” His heart lurched as he heard the sound of tears in her voice. Despite Sarada's protest, Sakura scooped her up in her arms. After a few seconds of protest, Sarada caved, snuggling into her mother's neck and falling asleep.  
Kakashi swallowed thickly as Sakura stood straight. She adjusted the sleeping child in her arms. Kakashi stood straight, scratching his cheek. He watched her as she looked down at her baby. He let out a small cough. “So...that's a thing...you'll have to watch her closer now.”  
She nodded. “Thank you again.” They stood there for a few minutes.  
Awkwardly.  
“I'll be going home now.” He said. As he quickly shuffled past her, he patted her shoulder just as awkwardly as he spoke. He would have disappeared in a puff of smoke if his shoes weren't at the front door.  
III  
“Working hard I see.” Kakashi did his best to keep a straight face (and to not blush) as Sakura stood over him. She bent down next to his sprawled out form, inspecting his handy work. “A regular Hokusai and I didn't even know. He scowled over at her as her face lit up in amusement. “You colored in the lines and everything!” She tried to steal his artwork. “Let me get a closer look.”  
Every inch of him was aware of how closer her body was as he tried to keep his picture away from her. He tried to ignore how wonderful her laugh sounded and how it made his body warm and fuzzy.  
“Mommy!” Sarada's voice broke the small tussel, knocking past Bull as she scrambled to Sakura. She almost knocked her down as she collided into her.  
After a moment Sakura pulled Sarada back. “So why is Kakashi-sensei coloring all by himself.”  
“She got bored.” Kakashi said, looking away. Bull was staring at him disapprovingly.  
“No I didn't.” She said matter-of-factly. “Puppy just looked lonely.” She huffed. Kakashi eyed her waving at Bull. He almost begrudgingly walked towards her.  
“Do you have a picture?” Sakura asked, letting go of her daughter as she looked around the mass of pages and scattered crayons.  
Kakashi held up the half finished princess. “This is the one she got bored on.” Kakashi rolled so he was on his back. “She made me draw the sword because she said the princess couldn't defend herself against princes.”  
“Boys are gross.” Sarada explained.  
“Very gross.” Kakashi added, nodding his head. “It's why you should stay as far away from them as possible.”  
“Agreed.” Sarada said before focusing all her attention on Bull.  
Sakura hummed, raising a brow. “Serious life lessons you're teaching today.”  
“And how to color in the lines.” Kakashi said, sitting up. “I got sick of her drawing outside the lines. Little circles are what you have to do.” He mimicked the motion. Sakura looked between the purple princess and Kakashi. She nodded, impressed. “It is a lot better than what she normally does.”  
“Like this garbage.” Kakashi said softly, holding up the first picture from five hours ago. “Seriously Sakura, what is this?”  
“A four year old's colored work of art.” She said deadpan.  
Kakashi rolled his eyes. “I could draw better at two.” He held up two fingers. “She'll never make it into the academy by five at this rate.”  
Sakura rolled her eyes, smiling. “Perhaps her sensei needs to work with her more.”  
“It's up to the parents at the end of the day.” He sighed, shaking his head. “She needs more coloring time.”  
“You are free to stay.”  
“Absolutely not. If I see another crayon today, it will be too soon.”   
She went to grab a crayon off the floor but Kakashi grabbed her hand, stopping her, shaking his head. “You never did listen, did you?”  
“But what about your princess?” She said playfully, leaning in. “Don't you need to finish your own masterpiece?”  
“It can wait until tomorrow's five hour coloring session.” He swallowed thickly as he felt her fingers flex under his.  
He smile faltered slightly. “Have I told you thank-you lately, for doing this?”  
“Every day.” His heart hammered in his chest. His hand was becoming clammy, but he couldn't let go. “It's not like I have anything else to do.” He watched her face as his stomach exploded into a million butterflies. She was still wearing her doctor's scrubs, a dirty pea soup green that made her hair-which was in a messy heap on her head-radiate. He watched her watch him. He had the urge to lick his lips. To lick her lips.   
And it wasn't really an urge as a need.  
Bull let out a small bark, bringing them back. Sakura whipped her head to the side. Kakashi let out a long breath as he turned to see Sarada with her hands on her hips. “You're on my picture!” Kakashi looked down to see his hand, still covering Sakura's, was covering (and slightly crumpling) one of Sarada's many pictures that littered the floor. He gave the small girl a small eye crinkle. “Sorry Sarada-chan.” He gave Sakura glance and she was smiling softly at him. His stomach fluttered.  
Sarada cleared her throat loudly, stomping over. “Kaka-sensei! Move!” She tugged on her picture.   
Kakashi's hand shot up as if she'd turned her picture into fire. He was quickly on his feet, brushing invisible dirt off his pants and shirt. Sarada was settling down to resume her picture, lying on her belly, kicking her legs in the air.  
“Well, I'll be going.” He ran his clammy hands through his hair. “Same time tomorrow, Sarada-chan?”   
“Yeah.” She didn't look up.  
He nodded at her. “Right.” He looked at Sakura, who looked as confused as he felt. He licked his lips and watched her watch him. “Right.” He stalked quickly out of the room, wiping his hands on his pants as he made his way to entry way, grabbing his shoes and leaving without even slipping them on.

III

“Am...I getting fired?” Kakashi fidgeted with his chopsticks before putting his hands back in his lap, making sure his napkin was still there. He looked at the two cups of steaming tea on the table, the tacky sea foam green walls of the tea house, ignoring the terrible ambient music and Sakura staring at him.   
“Kakashi, I don't even pay you.” Sakura's voice seemed amused, but he wasn't going to look at her to see if she was. It was a times like this wear he wished he still wore his mask. Because she looked so pretty and every time he looked at her he felt flustered and he was sure he looked flustered. And he hated looking anything other than bored. “I don't even think I ever asked you to watch Sarada.”  
“Tsuande suggested I get a hobby.” He poked at the tea saucer. He shrugged. “And you needed someone...” He peaked over to her. She was wearing some kind of shiny stuff on her lips. Lipstick or something? Her sensible danging earrings looked like tear drops. He'd never seen either of these things before. And Kakashi felt he'd seen almost everything the pinkette owned thanks to the wandering toddler. Shit. She said something. “Hmm?”  
She was amused. “Would you like me to pay you?”  
He shrugged. “No. She keeps me on my toes.” He looked away from her shiny lips. “And keeps my coloring skills up to par.”  
It wasn't particularly funny, but she laughed as if it was. Her laugh was becoming more and more pleasant to him.  
“Well, you can have day off.” Kakashi watched her skeptically as the waiter brought them something that Sakura had ordered. He eyed the egg sandwich. It didn't smell poisoned. “Though I'd like you to pick up your dog. I don't want Sarada to become too attached.”  
“Perhaps it's too late...” Kakashi stared at the sandwich, which was leaking yellow. He wasn't sure he'd ever told anyone he preferred sunny-side-up. Mainly because it was that or scrambled. “The boys like her as it is...” He voice trailed off as he looked to her muffin. “Sakura, why am I here?”  
Sakura was folding down the stupid paper on the bottom of the muffins. “Why do you think you're here?”   
“Well, you picked me up from my apartment this morning and brought me to this...”  
“Tea house.”  
“...teahouse. And you're not firing me. Though if you wanted-”  
“I'm not firing you. Sarada is very fond of you.”  
“So if I'm not fired, is this for some physical?”  
Sakura raised a brow at his before taking a bite. She swallowed. He swallowed. “You're smarter than that.” He stared down at his sandwich. “Come on, you're a genius aren't you?” He looked up to her, his hands on either side of his little plate, fingers clenching and unclenching. He licked his lips. This isn't, this can't be- “Yes, Kakashi this is a date.” She murmured, not looking up. “Don't.” She said before he could even flinch a muscle. “Eat your sandwich.” He shuddered at her authoritative tone. He watched her as her lips quirked upwards. “And when you're done, you'll walk me home, to get your dog.” She said evenly, taking another bite out of her muffin. “And I haven't been on a lot of dates myself...” she said with a mouth full of muffin, “...but I hear you're supposed to give a kiss to your date at the end.”  
Kakashi jerked, almost knocking his tea over. He knew his face was red as his hands started shaking.   
“And I don't like to be disappointed.”


End file.
